Corruption In Purity
by Unrequited Affections
Summary: Remake of High School Drama They thought they put an end to the evil, obviously they were wrong. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru each have someone to protect from this evil, but why is Naraku after the two puriest girls in their school? Rated M for Later Chapter
1. The Beginning

Corruption in Purity

By Take A Bow For Your Mistakes

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the InuYasha series. I do however, own the characters that are not in the anime or manga as well as the ones my friends own.

Chapter 1

The Prologue

In the Feudal Era, youkai lived in the land of Japan. Tokyo had yet been established and the humans feared the destruction of their villages as well as the loss of their children. They hated the youkai just as the youkai hated the pollutants of the humans, yet this did not stop the cross breeding of the two kinds.

Some youkai fell in love with humans, either having them bear, or bearing them the mix race offspring known as hanyous. These children were hated and seen as evil, never belonging in either society of the humans or youkai. They were beaten by either kind, despised, and only their parents appeared to love them.

That was, until a Miko fell in love with a hanyou. The miko was strong, and she was the protector of village, as well as a sacred jewel known as the Shikon no Tama. This jewel gave both youkai and hanyou strength and granted them a wish. The hanyou this miko fell in love with had sought out this jewel and wanted to become a youkai. He often attacked, but the miko never killed him. She taunted him with death, letting him go and soon the two fell for each other. The miko was tired of being burdened with the task of protectin the jewel and offered the hanyou the jewel if he would become a human instead and the two get married. The hanyou agreed, and the two set up a time they would meet.

But another human wanted the miko but he was badly burned and could not move. The miko often cared for him and this corrupted the human to the point where he gave away his body to the youkais. He too became a hanyou, and the youkai craved the Shikon no Tama. When the miko and the hanyou she loved went to meet, the once human tricked her, making her think he loved betrayed her and stole the jewel. He fooled the other hanyou as well, and turned the two against each other.

As her final will, the miko being injured from the hanyou's trick to a point she would die, she sealed her love to a tree. His body would never age and he would he pinned forever. She died, her last wish being that the jewel be burnt with her remains in order to rid of it. The second hanyou had escaped, never being pinned with any of the tragedies and reeking havoc on others.

The jewel remained lost and forgotten for many years until in present day Tokyo, a fifteen year old girl was pulled to well. She was attacked, and dragged into its depths where she stumbled upon the hanyou who was pinned and woke him from his seal. She released the hanyou when her life was at risk when it was discovered that the Shikon no Tama was embedded in her body.

The hanyou hated the girl since she reminded her so much of his once love who betrayed him. But the duo worked together to protect this jewel when it was discovered the girl was the reincarnation of his love. The girl soon destroyed the Shikon No Tama on accident when she tried to recover it from a youkai crow, and soon went on a journey with the hanyou to regather the shards.

On their journey, they met a kitsune youkai, a youkai slayer whose family was killed by the power of the evil second hanyou, and a monk, who was cursed by the same hanyou. The group traveled together and the hanyou and girl soon developed feelings for each other as well as the monk and youkai slayer. Meanwhile, a greedy and power hungry witch had dug up the bones of the miko and brought her back to life. The hanyou was torn between the two, the miko still having feelings for him and he soon chose the miko when he found out it was the second hanyou who had put the two against each other. He swore he would avenge her death, and when the miko died again, the hanyou's and girl's feelings for each other grew ever more.

They confronted the second hanyou multiple times, yet he always escaped, always had his followers and never died. They fought with him to get all the shards of the Shikon no Tama, and final, they had gathered them all. Yet the second hanyou escaped again, disappearing for seemingly forever while the group wished on the jewel for peace in the Feudal Era. The wish was pure, for the greater good and when it was granted, the jewel vanishing from the girl's hands and she thought she could live with the hanyou forever, she found that everything around her was disappearing. She had no purpose to be in the Feudal Era anymore. She was separated from her love and would have lived in despair had it not been that her memory had been erased and she no longer remember anything that had happened during those years.

Everyone forgot in fact and the group was separated. The monk and youkai slayer met again however, and soon was married. The kitsune youkai was taken in by another family and lived fully, growing up and marrying a human himself. The hanyou however, felt empty, but he was not lonely anymore. He had a brother, a youkai brother who was only related to him through their father. The two used to hate each other but now, they got along and no longer lived alone.

Other youkai got along, there was no more battle for territory and the hanyou's brother, soon fell in love with a neko hanyou though he and his brother were inu. Everything seemed peaceful in the Feudal Era now. The youkai and hanyou blended in with the humans and though the human's died and there was no memory of the girl from the future; therefore she was never written about, the youkai and hanyou did not. They grew older, but never aged. They caught up with time, living in the present day though inventions were made to mask and hide their non-human features. They attended school and watched as evil came back to the lands through passing ages.

They also watched, as the hanyou they thought had disappeared forever had come back… and they wanted to kill him. But the laws in the land stopped them and bringing up the past would they give them away, so all stayed quiet, watching the evil hanyou carefully and making sure he did not try anything to destroy what was new in the lands. Yet along with everything else in the past, their memories on just what had happened so long ago had disappeared and all that was left was their hatred.


	2. What Is Innocence?

Corruption in Purity  
By Take A Bow For Your Mistakes

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the InuYasha series. I do however; own the characters that are not in the anime or manga as well as the ones my friends own.

Chapter 2  
What Is Innocence?

Long black matted and messy hair swished and swung as a thin lean figure jumped into the back seat of red convertible car. A grin was plastered on his face, his eyes a soft lavender tint. He looked like an average high school student, baggy jeans, and a ruffled black tee on -- insulting at least one person in the town -- with large black tennis shoes that were coated in mud and grass.

"Hey 'Yasha." The speaker was a girl sitting in the front seat. Her hair was a dark flaming red color that could rival the paint of the car. It was long yet cut choppy, multiple layers and hair hanging in front of her dark sapphire orbs. She was pale, the red making her almost translucent and no matter how much people remarked on how she should dye her hair perhaps blond to give her skin more tone, she refused. This color was her natural shade; it was as pure as her soul. She glowed with seemingly innocence though in her center -- her core -- was the corruption every teenager her age had.

The male's grin was brighter. His body leaned toward her innocence and he glowed with danger and excitement that only seemed to want to steal her innocence from her and turn her into a kid just like him; the type of student who had to stay in detention every day after school for an hour and a half or get suspended for up to a week.

His lavender eyes danced with happiness as he stared at her and his thin slender fingers played with her hair. His body flirted with hers, his lips inching closer attempting to give into the temptation he wanted. "How are you this morning, Kiri?" His voice was playful and with a roll of her eyes, she tossed aside her hair from his grip and turned so his lips would meet with her warm pale skin instead of her soft pink lips.

"Mm, same old, I suppose." She responded her blue hues turned to look out of the door by the steering wheel then at the dark haired male beside her. She could feel the male's hot breath on her cheek before she shivered as it landed on her neck. The male smirked and the girl, though used to his actions by now, inched away uncomfortable, "Ano, Inu… Where is your brother?"

A bored expression came over the male's lips as he backed away and slumped against his seat, "Feh! Hell if I know." the playfulness was gone, his expression annoyed at how he was blown off for his brother. The girl paid no attention to the change in behavior, merely leaning back against her seat as she watched the front door. The male bit his lip, growling under his breath before he moved suddenly, causing Kiri to jump. His hand slammed on the horn on the wheel, a long loud honk echoing through the dark streets. Dogs barked and the male waited a short time before pushing down again.

"Oi! Sesshoumaru! Get your ass out here!" he shouted before Kiri smacked at his hand away from the wheel.

Her eyes narrowed, her lip pouting and the boy found himself staring at it, tempted to take it between his own and show her how to use the corruption in her heart. Kiri continued to take no notice to his behavior however and merely scowled him, "Inuyasha, there are people trying to sleep still!"

The boy again scowled before he sank back into his seat in the back of the car, "Feh… Whatever." his lavender gaze turned away to the street as he crossed his arms. Though he could see her perk up and stare out of the car suddenly, something catching her attention. He turned his head, gulping slightly to see the angry expression of his older approaching brother.

All were silent, Kiri shifting in her seat as she slowly moved herself away from him. He was tall, thin, yet it was obvious he wasn't weak. His hair rivaled Inuyasha's in length, and though his brother's hair was raven, this boy's hair was shimmering blond, so blond it was almost silver. He stalked over, his jeans over his tennis shoes, his white shirt revealed under the long red button up shirt he left open.

He felt dangerous; warning everyone around him that he could kill them with just a look. His eyes were piercing, appearing green. His keys were in his hands yet they were unneeded at the moment.

He jumped the door, sitting in his seat before he readjusted his mirrors and buckled his seat belt and sent his brother a cold look in the rear view mirror. Inuyasha's blood ran cold and he turned his gaze away from his brother's quickly. Sesshoumaru started his car, looking over a Kiri before he pushed a button on his radio.

"Buckle your seat belt and choose a station." Was all he said monotone. The girl nodded slightly, following his instructions before she looked back at the other sitting in the back.

"Same goes for you, Inuyasha. Put your seat belt on." The boy scoffed a bit, feeling like a child but when she looked away, he did as she was told and smirked slightly. That's when he caught his brother's eye in the mirror again. It was his warning look and Inuyasha puffed his cheeks out and turned his head away. It wasn't his fault that he was attracted to Kiri's innocence.

The red car was silent on its trip and as it finally slowed down, Inuyasha didn't wait for it to stop. He unbuckled his seat belt and jumped out of car caused Kiri to turn and shout at him. But Inuyasha didn't hear her as he forgot about his bag and ran to two people who were standing by a small rock wall outside the building students were huddled around.

Their silhouettes were combined. Not even Inuyasha could tell where one started and one ended until he saw light filter between them and Inuyasha knew the two were no longer glued together by their lips.

"Oi! Sango! Miroku!" he shouted, lifting an arm to wave as the duo looked in his direction. One lifted their hand, waving in return. He stopped short, walking over as light peaked from just barley over the building wall. Both matched in color with their outfits, purple, though the girl, leaning back against the wall, wore a short dark shade of purple skirt and long black and purple socks that touched her thighs.

The boy, his hair tied in a low ponytail though it was only an inch long had his hands placed on her waist that was showing off her stomach seeing how her light purple tank top revealed skin.

"Hey Yasha…" The girl smiled at him while the male scowled slightly. He was obviously not to overjoyed he could no longer kiss this raven sitting in front of him seeing how the other raven was watching them.

_He needs to get laid…_ That was Miroku's thoughts as he lowered his hands and leaned against the wall himself. "Morning Inu. So, where is… Ah, there she is!"

Inuyasha turned to see who Miroku was talking about and his stomach fluttered. Sure, he may think Kiri was attractive, but this was the girl who had stolen his heart back in elementary school. She was thin, pale, but her hair was long, raven like his, and her eyes were onyx in color. She barely held expression on her face, and her clothes made his eyes wander. She was in red and white. A red plaid short skirt, a white button up blouse that perhaps was unbuttoned by one too many, but he didn't care about that. She was beautiful no matter what she wore. Her stockings showed off her slender legs. They were tight, up to her knees and were red and white striped.

"Kikyou…"

"Earth to 'Yasha!" Came the chuckling voice of Miroku, "Stop eye-raping Kikyou and perhaps hide from the _other_ girl whose pants you want to get into to."

Inuyasha suddenly came back into reality, seeing the pissed off look on the innocent girl he nearly kissed this morning walking behind Kikyou, "Oh shit!" He went to run before he heard the shout.

"Inuyasha Taishou! You keep your butt in that spot!"

He cringed, turned and saw the girl in all black approaching him, "F-Feh! What are you going to do, Kiri?!" he shouted. He loved acting like a bad ass, especially in front of Kikyou. His eyes flickered over to her and sure enough, she was looking at him. Though she was frowning and she stepped to the side, allowing Kiri to pass her. The two passed words and he saw a faint smile come to Kikyou's lips before it disappeared just as quickly as it came.

He could have been pulled back into that fantasy world of his had it not been for the clunking noise he heard as Kiri's boots slammed against the pavement, "Well, we're heading to class." He heard Miroku say and gave the other a glare. The raven grinned innocently, and taking Sango's hand, began to walk away.

As Inuyasha looked forward, he was hit in the chest by something, "Oof!" Kiri's arm was outstretched, but it wasn't her fist that hit him. No, she was too pure for that. He looked down and saw that she was handing him something.

"Sesshoumaru said to give you this." She muttered before she let go and Inuyasha caught the money that fell from her hand. With a toss of her hair, she walked around him, "See you Physics."

Inuyasha blinked at this before he turned his head to see his brother's car pull around the school. With a honk of his horn, Inuyasha scowled seeing Sesshoumaru's middle finger raise in his direction before he disappeared around a bend. _I hate him… Thinks he's so cool because he's in college…_

With a huff, Inuyasha turned to head into the school before he stopped and gulped, "K-Kikyou…"

The girl stared at him before she gave a toss of her hair much like Kiri had before, "Hello Inuyasha. I'm surprised you're actually here on time…" she murmured before she looked in the direction of Sesshoumaru's car, "Is there anything going on between your brother and Kiri…?"

Inuyasha scowled at this. Why would Kikyou care about his half brother? He scoffed and turned his head to the side, "No! But I wished they would just fuck and get it over with!" It was lie. He didn't want to see Kiri and his brother together.

Kikyou nodded slightly, thinking to herself, "Well, what about you and Kiri?" The only common factor he was seeing was Kiri… Why did she want to know about her?

"Feh. No." he muttered though this time less energetic, "Hey, why are you so interested about who Kiri is dating?" he questioned. Kikyou blinked before she smiled and Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat.

She closed her eyes, batted her hand and went to walk away, "No reason. I'll see you later Inuyasha."

Inuyasha frowned and sighed. Why had Kikyou been so interested in Kiri? He didn't understand that at all.

Kiri sat in her Psychology class, flipping through pages of a magazine. She knew she was being watched, but she wouldn't let on. There was something about this person who was watching her though and she was unsure how to react. Finally though, she heard the footsteps of someone approaching her and she looked up, "Do you need something?"

The person before her nearly jumped and smiled at her. Kiri blinked a couple of times at this person. They looked too much like Kikyou except her outfit choice was definitely different. In fact, she actually wore the school uniform. No one did that anymore. Kiri hadn't once touched hers, "Ah ha. Sorry! I wasn't expecting you to look up…" Kiri rolled her eyes and looked back at the magazine in front of her, "Hey! Don't be rude! I'm still talking." Her sapphire eyes shifted up and she raised one of her dark eyebrows.

"What do you want?"

The raven didn't like this girl's tone. She thought when she saw her aura, she'd be nice. Obviously, something was different about this girl… and she would find out what, "Well, actually, I'm new here!"

"Good for you." Kiri muttered again and pushed back her red locks, "And I care…?"

The girl scowled, "What's your problem?"

"You. I'm kind of busy. So get on with what you wanted to say."

Maybe she was wrong thinking she wanted to be friends with this girl… It was too late now, even though she was sure Kiri wouldn't mind if she just stalked off without saying anything else. Although, this girl did seem like that personality. "Well, I wanted to introduce myself. You looked alone so…"

Kiri sighed before she turned her head away, "So what? On with it. You're wasting time…"

The scowl was back to the other's lips and she sighed and took a seat beside her before she extended a hand, "I'm Kagome Higurashi. What's your name?"

With her gaze on the other's hand, she soon slid hers out and took grasp of Kagome's, "Kiri… Just Kiri."

Kagome blinked at this, "You don't have a last name?"

Kiri withdrew her hand and looked back at her magazine, "My last name is Tanaka. But I only go by Kiri."

"Why?"

The red head was getting annoyed with this girl and she looked at the clock, "Bell's going to ring. See you around, Higurashi."

With that, the bell did ring and Kagome stared at her bewildered as Kiri got up from her seat and left the classroom without another word.

Inuyasha saw Kiri walk into their Physics class and ran to catch up with her. Though as he maneuvered his way toward the door, someone else beat him to it and the two collided, "Hey! Watch where you're going!" the raven shouted.

The person he ran into scowled at him, poking him in the chest, "You're the one who ran into me!" Inuyasha stared down at this girl and scowled. She had a lot of nerve!

He went to open his mouth to argue before he felt a hand on his arm and turned his head to see Kiri, "She's new. Give her a break Inuyasha." Kagome's jaw dropped. This girl seemed like an entirely different girl to her than last period. She smiled warmly, and her eyes glittered. Kiri looked at Kagome before she reached out and took her hand, "You can sit by me today, Kagome."

Kagome stared at her confused, Inuyasha scoffing and following the two. Kiri led both up a couple of rows before to the middle of the row. She stood, letting Inuyasha walk past her before she sat, "W-What happened to you?"

Kiri blinked a couple of times at Kagome's question before she tilted her head, "What do you mean…?"

Inuyasha looked over at the other and smirked, "She was a bitch to you before wasn't she?"

"Hey!"

Inuyasha ruffled the red haired girl's hair and looked at the other raven, "Kiri here… Has horrible mood swings."

"No I don't…"

"Yes, you do."

Kagome watched the two bicker and she grew even more confused, "Are you two… dating?"

"NO!" both shouted causing everyone in the room to jump. Luckily, their teacher wasn't in the room yet, nor had the bell rung.

"O-Okay…" Kagome laughed nervously.

Kiri crossed her arms and looked forward, "He's my little brother."

"Really?!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha and Kiri began to laugh and Kiri shook her head.

"Not by blood. Or adoption. I have just known him for years now." Kiri grinned.

Inuyasha smirked still and rested a hand on her shoulder, "In fact, Kiri and my brother-"

Kiri smacked at his hand, "Nothing is going on between me and your brother." Inuyasha smiled brightly at this news. He hated thinking that this pure being would be in love with his disturbed brother.

He lifted a hand, stroking her cheek with his thumb and Kagome held her breath, "Whatever you say…" Kagome could tell he was thrilled. Was it that the two loved each other? They acted like it. She figured Kiri would lean into his touch, kiss him right then and there, but instead, she saw Kiri's eyes grow distant and she turned her head away.

_She's so pure… but there's something she's hiding…_

The bell rung loudly and Inuyasha sighed and sat back in his seat, "And here enters Satan."

Before Kagome could open her mouth to question what he was saying, in walked a long haired man. His hair was the traditional black and he wore a thin pair of frames. He walked over to his desk, putting down his bag before he straightened his collar, "Hello class."

Silence came to everyone and the male looked up. Kagome thought he was looking at the class in general, but she could tell his eyes were locked on one person. She thought it was her for a moment before she felt Kiri shift uncomfortably in her seat. Kagome looked over at the girl and saw she was looking at the ground instead of at their professor. She looked at Inuyasha, seeing if he noticed but the male's head was tipped back and he was staring at the ceiling.

"Let me repeat that. Good morning class."

"Good Morning Professor Onigumo."

"Good enough." He muttered before he sat at his desk and took out his sheet, "Let's see. Who isn't here today…?"

Silence engulfed the whole class before slowly Kiri rose her hand. Their professor lifted his gaze and Kagome didn't like the smirk that came to his lips. It wasn't meant for a girl in his class. He nodded his head and Kiri's hand lowered, "Yuna Suzuki, Sir… She's not here…"

The professor's eyes searched the crowd before he looked back at the red head and nodded, "Hm, she isn't. Thank you Kiri, anyone else?"

"No sir."

"Alright then. We'll start class now." He stood up and his eyes lingered on the girl who radiated purity before he turned so his back faced them. Kagome watched as Kiri's eyes dropped again, and sadness crept into them.

* * *

Well, if you ever High School Drama, you know where this is headed. I just made some slight changes in the plot, but my writing style should be pretty different. 

Hopefully I won't get, "OMG I HATE KIRI" again, ha-ha!

I didn't write her so… bitchy. xD

So R&R!


	3. What Fate Has In Store

Corruption in Purity  
By Take A Bow For Your Mistakes

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the InuYasha series. I do however; own the characters that are not in the anime or manga as well as the ones my friends own.

Chapter 3  
What Fate Has In Store

Sesshoumaru was parked out front of the high school he used to attend. He was waiting for one person. He checked his watch and sighed in irritation. Something he had learned was that Kiri was never late. Yet here he was, waiting for her.

She also got out of school after fifth period. She had four classes and one study hall. His half brother on the other hand, had to stay for all eight classes, then detention. If Kiri got out after eighth period, he still wouldn't wait for Inuyasha. He liked his time alone with Kiri. It wasn't that he loved her… well, maybe he did… Maybe that's why he tolerated her so much.

He was starting to get worried about the girl. It never took her this long to get out of classes. Another thing he knew was that she never got in trouble so no teacher would hold her aside to talk to her. Why was she so late?

Finally, he spotted her and a small smirk came to his lips. She was walking against the wind and his eyes wandering over the skin she was revealing. Her stomach, tight and pale. Her legs, slender and tinted black from the tights she wore. She approached his car and climbed into the passenger seat, "What took you?" he asked, starting his car back up.

Kiri pushed back her hair and looked over at him, "I needed to go over an assignment with one of my teachers." Sesshoumaru glanced at her before he shook his head.

"Highly unlikely. Fine, don't tell me." He stepped on the gas and Kiri looked out of the window. Sesshoumaru didn't like the silence. He turned on the radio, "Pick a station."

Kiri looked back over at him and pushed a button so techno blared out of his speakers and Sesshoumaru scrunched up his nose. He looked over at Kiri and again she was looking out of the window. He was about to ask her what was wrong but the girl decided to speak at that moment, "Sesshoumaru, will you do me a favor?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at this before he nodded slightly, "Yeah, what's the favor?"

Kiri's voice was stuck in her throat but she looked back at the blond, "Will… will you take away my innocence?" Sesshoumaru's foot hit the brake and Kiri held tight to the door at the sudden stopping, "What the hell?!" she cried.

Sesshoumaru stared at her bewildered, "What… what are you talking about?" he asked, trying to stay calm. Was she asking him to…

Kiri blushed slightly and looked away, "I want you… to touch me." she murmured softly, "You know… how Sango and Miroku touch each other…"

Sesshoumaru's jaw nearly dropped but he kept his composure, "Y-You… You want to have sex…?"

Kiri shifted at that word before she nodded slightly and chewed on her lip, "Y-Yeah… that… word…" she said softly, "W-Will you?"

Sesshoumaru swallowed, "No."

Kiri frowned and looked over at him, "Why?"

"Because… You're too innocent." He muttered and looked forward before he began to drive again. Kiri sat up before she touched his hand and he nearly pulled back.

She stared at him sadly, "I don't want to be innocent…" she said quietly before she lifted his hand and kissed it softly. Sesshoumaru looked at her suddenly before again he looked forward. He was growing uncomfortable, "If I stay innocent any longer…" she stopped and stared at him, frowning, "Sesshoumaru… please…"

Sesshoumaru stopped the car again and removed his hand from hers, "Kiri… You shouldn't want to have sex with me because you want to get rid of your innocence!" It wasn't that he didn't want to. He didn't want to be a tool, "You have sex with someone because you love them!"

Kiri blushed slightly and she scowled slightly, "Stop treating me like a child Sesshoumaru!" she said loudly and Sesshoumaru slowed down the car and pulled to the side of the road. He put it in park, shutting it off before he turned to look at her. He looked sad to her and Kiri was getting angry with him, "I do love you! I love you so much!"

Sesshoumaru reached out and caressed her cheek slightly but she smacked away his hand, "Kiri…"

"No!" she cried and tears welled up in her eyes, "Ever since you started college… You've changed Sesshoumaru! Last year… It took everything I had to keep my innocence from you taking it from me! So why now… do you _not_ want to take it?!"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer and he frowned slightly. His silence angered her even more, "I'm not just some child that you can leave behind! Is there someone else that you're in love with?! Tell me, Sesshoumaru!" slowly, tears rolled down her cheeks and Sesshoumaru pulled her close and wiped them away.

"I love you." He said softly, "I've always loved you."

"Then why?" she squeaked softly.

Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead slightly, "Because I love you so much… I don't want you to think I'm just using you."

Kiri gritted her teeth and sunk her nails into his shirt, "I don't think that! I love you Sesshoumaru… and you love me! So why can't we?"

Sesshoumaru brushed his thumb against her lip and sighed, "You're too young to understand…" Kiri cried silently before she released him, pushed herself away and got out of the car, "Kiri…" She didn't answer him. She walked quickly, trying to get away. She was embarrassed that she had thrown herself out there for him to ravish, and he refused. He was depressed because no matter how much he wanted her, he couldn't have her even if they did love each other. Something would get in the way and both would be hurt.

But as Sesshoumaru watched her walk, he turned back on his car, put it in gear and drove after her. She looked at him as he stopped beside her, in front of her house and parked the car again. She watched him as he got out of his car and walked toward her. She wanted to pull back as his lips lowered and took hers. His hands slowly wiped away her tears again and he pulled back.

"I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Who says I will?"

Sesshoumaru kissed her softly, "Because that's the only thing in the cards for us."

"Are you talking about last time?" she breathed softly, staring at him sadly, "Are you talking about the reason why we prolonged this… even back then?"

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, "Yeah. I want to know though… Do you really want to go through this even though we'll both end up hurting?"

Kiri licked her lips slightly and she circled her arms around his neck and pulled him close, "I want you to be the one who takes my innocence… and though we might get hurt… we can live with that happiness."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, "Kiri…" She pulled his lips firmly against hers before she pulled back, took his hand and lead him inside her house. He watched her, already having this house completely memorized. She took him into the farthest room in the back, her room and he stood beside her bed as she slowly closed the door. She turned to look at him before she blushed softly.

"Where do we begin…?" she asked softly, rubbing at her skin. Sesshoumaru approached her and slowly slid a hand along her stomach. She closed her eyes, nervous and he kissed softly at her neck.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked softly. The girl nodded slightly and Sesshoumaru grabbed a hold of her shirt and pulled it off. He could tell that the innocent girl was uncomfortable and he kissed softly at her neck, "Don't be shy… You're so beautiful."

Kiri closed her eyes, "Ses-Sesshoumaru…" She felt his hands slide against her bra and shivered gently. She opened her eyes slightly, looking at her ceiling before she gasped softly, feeling his warm hands slide under the clothing and his warmth against her breasts. He nibbled against her neck, leaving his mark and he smiled against her perfect skin. He had taken its innocence and slowly he directed the girl to her bed.

The girl was still tense and he pulled back, looking at her, "Relax…" he said soothingly and she averted her gaze.

"I don't know how…" Sesshoumaru smiled and as her eyes caught sight of that, her body did relax slightly. Her heart pounded and she shivered slightly. She felt like they were going so slow and she grew so nervous. She leaned against Sesshoumaru's touch and he removed her bra and pushed her gently against the bed. She closed her eyes, turning her head to the side as her lips parted. Sesshoumaru was between her legs, his lips attacking her collar bone before it trailed down to her breasts. Her breath became heavy at the anticipation.

His hand lifted and he massaged her breast as he kissed at the skin. Slowly, he moved his mouth over her nipple and Kiri jolted slightly and groaned. Sesshoumaru smirked, rolling his tongue over the nub and biting on it slightly. Kiri squeaked softly and looked at him. She didn't say anything and slowly, she shifted under him.

Sesshoumaru considered taking his time on taking her innocence, but he soon sped everything up. He undressed the girl completely, pulled down her skirt before her tights and kissed at her stomach. She blushed and he could tell she wanted to cover herself but he whispered softly in her ear, "Don't hide your beauty from me…"

He tossed his clothes to the side, leaving himself exposed and he smirked slightly as Kiri looked him over and her whole face grew dark in color to match her hair. He got off from on top of her and Kiri sat up, "W-What are you doing?"

She watched him, biting her lip as he walked over to his pants, bent over, which gave her a nice view that she nearly fainted from, and took out his wallet. He opened it, taking out a small package before he moved back on the bed. Kiri leaned over his shoulder and his member twitched as he felt her breasts against his back, "K-Kiri…"

"What is that?" she asked softly, blushing and he laughed.

"It's a condom." He smiled, "Don't you pay attention in health?" she nodded quickly and began to stutter.

"I-I-I! I j-just have n-never seen o-one…"

Now he could tell she was getting really nervous and he turned, kissing her deeply, "Calm down…" he whispered softly before he smiled and laid her back on the bed, "I just need to get myself ready… and I'll take your innocence alright." He whispered against her ear and she nodded slightly.

He sat up, his legs on the side of the bed and Kiri again sat up, watching him. Sesshoumaru paid her no mind, closing his eyes before he began to imagine the things he _wished_ Kiri would do. His lips parted, his hands on his member that was half erected by now and he moaned softly, squeezing and stroking himself. Kiri looked at his face and frowned slightly. She moved silently, going unnoticed as she slid off the bed, "Ah… Kiri…" he groaned and the girl blushed slightly, looking at him amazed.

She watched his movements before she dropped to her knees and took his member in her hands. Sesshoumaru's eyes jarred open and he stared down at her, surprised, "W-What… what are you doing?"

She stared down at her hands as she repeated the motions Sesshoumaru was doing and his head fell back, his hands gripping down on the sheets as he moaned, "I'm… I'm pleasuring you…" she whispered. She squeezed to hard and Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Not to hard!" he yelped and Kiri nodded slightly, continuing her actions, but when she squeezed him, she did so so he wouldn't hiss in pain. Sesshoumaru continued to moan and he pushing into her hand, "Kiri!" He panted before he pushed her hands off and she looked at him confused. He thought about making the girl give him head, but where would they be if he came? He pulled her into the bed again, placing her under him, "My turn…" he said softly.

Kiri stared up at him and soon gasped, closing her eyes as she felt an intrusion on her heat. Sesshoumaru smirked slightly, the intrusion being his index finger. He slid in and out of the girl's entrance and she groaned. He removed his fingers, rubbing them against core and she whimpered. He sunk too of his finger tips inside of her as he massaged her and she arched her back, "Sesshoumaru!" He pushed in his two fingers fully, feeling how tight the girl was going to be and making scissor like motions in order to attempt to stretch her out. She cried out and panted, opening her eyes. She nearly screamed when a third finger made its way in and pain ran through her.

He removed his fingers, sucking on them as he smirked. Her legs were propped up, her knees bent and she was already perspiring. He removed his fingers from his mouth and found the condom he had forgotten about for a moment. He ripped open its packaging and took out the rubber. He slid it over his erection and positioned himself, "Kiri… I love you…"

She smiled at him, already clenching into the bed sheets, "I love you too…" she said softly before Sesshoumaru pushed into her in a fast motion. Her eyes clamped shut and she nearly screamed in pain. Sesshoumaru groaned lowly, feeling her tightness against him and he paused for a moment, letting her against. She gritted her teeth, tears coming from her eyes. But Sesshoumaru kissed those away and pulled out of her, "It hurts!" she whimpered and he kissed her softly.

"It'll get better…" He purred softly before he pushed back in and another scream came from Kiri's throat. He paused again before he pulled out and repeated his actions. Every time he gave a thrust, Kiri screamed until finally, she panted and groaned against him, arching her back again, "See?" he chuckled. His thrusts sped up, her legs resting on his shoulders as he groaned.

Kiri's hands now clenched onto the sheets from pleasure and she began to moan loudly and it was almost as though she could hear it echo. Sesshoumaru was getting rougher with her so that each thrust caused her bounce in respond and now she screamed from pleasure, "Sesshoumaru!"

"K-Kiri!"

"A-AH!"

Sesshoumaru panted before he readjusted their positions. He pulled Kiri into in his arms and she held tight to his back. Her legs wrapped tightly against his waist and he moved with inhumane speed, "AH! You feel so good!" he moaned, screwing the girl into the mattress.

She whimpered and moaned, shifting under him from the pleasure, "D-Don't stop!" she cried, "It! It feels so good!" she moaned. Sesshoumaru smirked and his thrusts slowed down, but became harder. He found the right spot inside of Kiri and with ever thrust, she again began to scream. She gritted her teeth before she saw all white, her muscles around him tightening even more around him, "Sesshoumaru!!" she scream. She hit her climax and stopped breathing until the massive amount of pleasure subsided.

The blond smirked more seeing how he was yet to be done. He kissed at her chest, "It feels amazing when you have an orgasm." He purred and Kiri panted heavily, "Maybe… I can get another one."

"H-How do you have the stamina?" she asked weakly and he peeled back from her before he slid off the necklace he had kept around his neck. Slowly, demonic features came to him and he smirked.

"I've tapped into my demon strength…"

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Come on Kiri… Let go of this human form…" he growled and took a hold of her right hand. He slid his mouth around one of her extensions before he bit down and removed a ring that was on her finger. Her panting began to subside and she closed her eyes. He smirked, seeing cat ears come to her head, and a tail swish from behind her. Her eyes were still sapphire and pulled him down against her lips again.

"S-Sesshoumaru…" He smirked and she gave a nod, as though she silently asked him to continue. Sesshoumaru was only glad to help her out. He sunk back into her body and picked up his speed immediately. Loud moans erupted from Kiri's lips as her long nails sunk into the male's skin. In her demonic state, she was too strong to let the stretching of her muscles effect her anymore. She purred, nuzzled against him and moaned into his pointed ears.

Sesshoumaru showed her no mercy. She wasn't a frail creature anymore. She was how he had met her before and he groaned loudly as her nails broke past his skin, "Ah!" His entire body tensed. He pushed her hard against the bed and dug into her, panting and moaning. Kiri's head tossed from side to side as she began to scream.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru! Mm! It feels! Amazing!" she screamed. She was already worn out from before and now her muscles again clamped around him. Sesshoumaru continued to push against the tighter muscles before he grunted and moaned out loudly, seeing white as well. He collapsed on top of the smaller girl and panted heavily.

Her hands slid against his back and she purred against him. Sesshoumaru shuddered and lifting up the girl. She held tight to him and using one of his hands, he pulled down the blankets before settling the two back on the bed. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at her, "I love you so much Kiri…" he breathed. He watched her tail swish and twitch before he took her hand, kissed the back and slid it back on her finger.

The girl felt tired, no longer having her demonic strength and snuggled on the chest of the male, "Sesshoumaru…" she breathed exhausted. She smiled before she kissed softly at his chest. "I love you too."

The two rolled over, Sesshoumaru's eyes holding on to her waist. Kiri stared up at Sesshoumaru, watching as he fell asleep before her smile faded. Tears came to her eyes but she buried her head into his chest. _I'm sorry… but it's all downhill from here… Like you said… it's in our cards…_

* * *

The chapter actually wasn't a filler! xD Though the Lemon was probably unnecessary but fun to write. Hehe. But yeah, it's actually important to the plot. 


End file.
